


DELIVERY — tsukishima kei.

by lucilias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilias/pseuds/lucilias
Summary: "WHY ON EARTH WOULD SOMEONE ORDER SO MUCH, AND WHY AM I THE ONE DELIVERING IT?"After the usual practice, Karasuno orders in from the local pizza place - and Kei seems to recognize the delivery employee.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 12





	DELIVERY — tsukishima kei.

You stared at the order in front of you in awe. Four cheese pizzas, three packages of cheesy garlic bread, two packages of wings, two large bottles of soda, and 3 small containers of cookies. They were strategically stacked and packed into your delivery bag. 

"Why on earth would someone order so much, and why am I the one delivering it?" You grumbled. You were working your part time job at the local pizza place, and you just happened to be the only delivery employee available to deliver this particular order. 

Unenthusiastically, you picked up the bag with both hands. It was heavy, and you hoped you would make it out to the car. 

"Be careful out there! Good luck!" Your coworker, Manami, told you. She was an older lady, but she had been working there for a while. She was the owner. She took good care of the younger workers, like you. 

You tried your best to give a smile. "I will!"

Carefully placing the food into the truck, you closed the door and made your way over to the drivers seat and prepared to deliver the order. You checked your phone for the delivery location. 

"Karasuno Highschool. Delivery requests: leave at front gate please."

Delivering to your own highschool on a weekend. Not expected, but not surprising. Probably a teacher's council meeting or something. Never mind that it was the weekend, you didn't care enough to question more. 

Sliding the key and turning on the car, you pressed on the gas pedal and started to make your way to Karasuno. 

"Okay, the food's been ordered. Suga, come with me to the front door to wait for it." Daichi closed his phone and slide it into his pocket, motioning Suga to follow him. 

They just had a long afternoon of practice, and Takeda offered to pay for a pizza lunch. Daichi, Suga and Kiyoko pitched in some cash too. With all three of them plus Takeda, they were able to order quite a lot. 

"Tsukishima, can you come with us to help carry in the food?" Daichi asked. Suga chuckled, "We could use your long arms." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, hesitantly standing up. He didn't necessarily want to carry things and have to do more work, but he wasn't going to ignore his captain. He followed the two third years out the gym door and to the front entrance of the school. 

The rest of the team stayed behind and waited for their lunch to arrive, energetic as usual. The group of boys had been working hard for the Interhigh preliminaries, hoping to beat Aoba Johsai this time. 

You arrived at the front of Karasuno, turning off the car and stepping out to grab the food. It was heavy, but you tried your best to carry it. At the front gates were three boys. You assumed they were there for extracurriculars. 

One of the boys noticed you walking towards them. "That's for us. Here, let me help you," He says, reaching forward and taking the bag of wings and bread. He was well built, his arms and legs slightly toned. His short brown haircut and build made him look mature, and you wondered if he was actually a student or not. 

The order was quite large, and so you separated it into a few bags to make sure everything was delivered safely. "There's still more in the car — I'll go grab it for you, give me a minute." 

Another boy spoke up, his grey hair reflecting in warm afternoon sun. "You don't have to carry everything yourself," He follows you, picking up a bag as you open the car trunk. "It's mean to make you carry so much on your own." He was right, but it was technically your job to deliver the orders given to you. Luckily, these boys seemed to think otherwise. 

"Tsukishima, grab whatever left and come back to the gym, okay?" The last boy of the three responded to the name spoken. The most notable thing about him was his height; he towered over you and the other two. He nodded, and made his way over to you. 

You grabbed the last bag and handed it to him, saying the usual customer service catchphrase. "Enjoy your meal." He said thank you before looking back at you. You expected him to simply turn away and go back to his friends, but instead he gave you a confused look. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Have...a good rest of your day!" You told him, trying to remove the awkward atmosphere. He snapped out of whatever mood he was in, because his expression changed immediately. 

He quietly responded before walking away and meeting up with the other boys. "Oh...Thanks, you too." 

Tsukishima was annoyed with himself, his mind still lingering on the image of you in his head. He knew he recognized you from somewhere, but...where? He'd never met you before. You hadn't seen him before either — he couldn't think of a single encounter you two had previous to the one just now. 

And yet...you seemed so familiar.

Daichi turned his head at the sound of footsteps. Tsukishima walked in the door, silent as usual. "There you are! You were gone longer than I expected," He sighed. Tanaka and Noya eagerly waited for their food, staring as Kiyoko placed slices of pizza onto paper plates. 

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima gazed off in thought. To him, Tsukki looked frustrated, or annoyed. Though, that wasn't much different than normal — this time it seemed to be worse. 

"Tsukki? Are you alright?" He questioned. "You seem...off." 

Tsukishima turned to look at his friend. "I'm fine. Just...thinking a bit." 

"Same as always," Yamaguchi chuckled, a cute grin spreading across his face. "I'll go get us some food. Anything you'd like?" He asked, standing up off the gym floor. 

"I'll come with you," Tsukishima responded, standing up and following his friend. 

Yamaguchi and him made their way over to the food, looking through the selection laid out in front of them. The label on top of the pizza box was visible, a logo printed neatly on the cardboard. 

"Easyfresh — always easy, always fresh!"

Tsukishima took note of the logo. Maybe if he figured out something about the pizza place, he be able to figure why he seemed to recognized you so much.

Tsukishima lazily sat onto his bed, tired from practice. Pulling out his phone, his took off his team jacket and began to relax. He had homework and some chores to do, but he decided he'd rest a bit before that. Just as he began to scroll through his notifications, his mom called him.

"Kei, did you grab the mail?" His mom called from the kitchen. She was busy making dinner, you could tell by the smell of cooking creeping into his room. Tsukishima sighed, realizing he'd forgotten, and he would have to get up again to go retrieve it. Even so, he did it anyways, since his mother meant no harm. 

Tsukishima hesitantly got up from his bed and began to head downstairs. "No, I forgot. I'll go get it now," He responded, making his way to the front door. His mom thanked him on his way out. 

Opening the door and reaching out to the mailbox, he pulled out the papers inside. The usual; flyers, newspaper. Normally, he would've thought nothing of it, if it weren't for one particular flyer that caught his eye. It was a flyer for the same restaurant the team ordered from this afternoon — Easyfresh. 

"Oh yeah...I was gonna look it up," He mumbled to himself, still standing in the doorway. The flyer had the typical advertisements. As he opened it, there was a page of coupons as well. He closed the door behind him, going back inside to his mom. His brother would be home soon.

His mom looked up from her cooking. "Anything important?" She asked, holding her hand out for the papers. "No, just the usual." Kei handed her the mail, sitting down at the table. Dinner would be ready soon anyways, so there wasn't much point in going back upstairs. 

"Oh, coupons!" His mom reacted, sifting through the mail. He assumed she was talking about the same ones he saw earlier. Of course, that meant that he'd be eating more pizza later this week. He doubted she'd let those coupons go to waste. Just as his mother placed the mail back on the table, he heard the sound of a key entering a lock. The lock turned and the door opened, his brother walking in from the outside. 

Akiteru greeted his mother with a smile, the usual conversation occurring. "Hey mom," He leans forward, giving her a hug. "How was practice today?" She asked, "Both of you, I mean." Tsukishima prepared himself for the conversation between him and his brother. Akiteru was very nosey when it came to his school life, and so he asked questions. Lots, and lots, of questions. 

"It was fine," Tsukishima calmly replied. He hoped they wouldn't ask anything else, since he didn't have it in him to talk about himself. 

"Nothing else? That's all?" His brother questioned, sitting down in front of him. He gave a grin, "Surely more than that happened! You just joined the team, wasn't there anything exciting?" Akiteru chuckled at his brothers bluntness. 

"We just practiced, same as always," Kei told him. "Nothing new." Technically, he was right. They did practice. The same thing as every other day. Of course, he could go into detail, but it wasn't necessary. It was just volleyball.

"Ah, okay then. Anything new in your classes?" Akiteru moved onto another topic. Tsukishima figured that maybe if he told him something interesting now, Akiteru would leave him alone. Sometimes that worked. 

"We started a new unit in math," Kei pushed up his glasses as they fell down his nose. "It wasn't difficult, though. I'm not struggling with it."

Akiteru sighed. "That's Kei for you," He says, resting his elbows on the table. "Smart as always." 

Soon, the two brothers helped their mom set the table, and ate dinner together. Though they were physically together, Kei avoided most conversation, and quietly finished his food before leaving for his room.

Tsukishima opened his laptop, searching up what he was looking for. Just as expected, the website popped up as the first result. 

“Easyfresh.com.”

Simple enough. He scrolled though the website's contents: their menu, history, deals. Only one thing caught his eye. They were hiring. 

Tsukishima had been meaning to get a job for a while, but it wasn't exactly urgent. It's not like a freshman in highschool would have much on their resume. But even so, he thought it couldn't hurt to try. He submitted his resume, and moved on to another tab. Now he would just have to wait.


End file.
